25 days of Fanfic-mas
by God of the Challenge
Summary: You know the 25 days of Christmas on ABC? Yeah, it's just like that.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay folks, this is a prologue before the one shots begin.**

*I am seen resting in an Arm chair in front of a roaring fire, reading a fan fic. I shall be referring to myself as GC*

GC: Ha, that one NEVER gets old. *The doorbell rings* About time. *I open the door, to reveal the cast of Total Drama* What took you guys so long?

Noah: It's a long flight, what did you expect?

GC: True. *Barking is heard* Oh jeez, brace yourselves! *An Akita gallops towards the group, and starts jumping on everyone* Ryu, down boy, down!

*Ryu doesn't stop*

GC: Sorry about him, he's tough to keep under control.

Duncan: It's cool, Petey was the same way.

Owen: So, how long until everyone else shows up?

GC: I don't know. Just relax, they'll get here when they get here. *Turns to Ryu* Come on boy, let's get you in your sweater. *Ryu barks, and trots alongside happily*

 **See you later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This one if for Human Soul. He's my digimon guy, he's a cool guy, and he's just plain awesome. This chapter takes place in his "Key of Miracles" story. This is for you man!**

 **Fandom: Key of Miracles (Human Soul's story)**

 **Song: Silent Night**

Davis was feeling sad. The betrayal of his friends had hit him very hard. It was just him, Veemon, Ancientsphinxmon, Elecmon, Gaomon, Lalamon, Mummymon, Arukenimon, and Blackwargreymon. They had figured it would be a good idea to go to a Christmas party. It was easy to find one. This party was being thrown by an Etemon.

The other digimon hadn't noticed Davis was sad. They were too busy partying with a bunch of other digimon. Ancientsphinxmon, however, did. He was her champion after all.

"Davis, are you okay?" she asked.

Davis looked up, and saw the concerned look on Ancientsphinxmon's face.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Davis lied.

"You're lying." Ancientsphinxmon said immediately.

Davis flinched at her tone.

"Okay fine, I'm not feeling so fine." He admitted.

"How come?" the warrior of darkness asked.

"Well, all of those traitors are at home celebrating with their families, and I'm stuck here. If I go back, I know they'll come after me." Davis said.

Ancientsphinxmon hadn't expected this. She knew he was feeling down, but not like this.

"Davis, look at me." She ordered softly.

Davis looked up at her and saw a caring look on her face.

"We're your family. Me, Veemon, everyone, we are your family. And nothing is going to change that." She told him.

Davis was surprised at what she said.

"Really?" Davis asked.

"Yes Really. Now come on, we're singing carols." Ancientsphinxmon told him.

Davis nodded and followed her onto the stage.

"Okay folks this number is going to be sung by Davis and Ancientsphinxmon. Let's give them a big hand!" Etemon shouted into the microphone, before handing it to Davis and Ancientsphinxmon. The partygoers applauded at the two.

"Go for it Davis!" Veemon shouted.

Davis saw his team members, and couldn't help but smile. Veemon and Gaomon were dressed as elves, Elecmon wore a Santa hat with mistletoe on the top, Lalamon had a set of fake antlers on her head and a blinking red nose to match, Mummymon and Arukenimon both wore ugly Christmas sweaters for the ugly sweater contest, and Blackwargreymon had a Christmas tree hat on.

This was enough for Davis to sing.

 _Davis:_

 _Silent night, Holy night_

 _All is calm, all is bright_

 _Round yon virgin, mother and child_

 _Holy infant, tender and mild_

 _Sleep in heavenly peace,_

 _Sleep in heavenly peace._

Ancientsphinxmon saw Davis singing and couldn't help but sing with him.

 _Ancientsphinxmon:_

 _Silent night, Holy night_

 _Son of God, love's pure light_

 _Radiant beams from thy holy face_

 _With the dawn of redeeming grace,_

 _Jesus, Lord at thy birth_

 _Jesus, Lord at thy birth._

The two then sang in perfect sync.

 _Davis and Ancientsphinxmon:_

 _Silent night, Holy night_

 _Shepherds quake, at the sight_

 _Glories stream from heaven above_

 _Heavenly, hosts sing Hallelujah._

 _Christ the Savior is born,_

 _Christ the Savior is born._

Everyone applauded after the performance. Davis's team members gave a standing ovation. Ancientsphinxmon blushed at the applause. And Davis? All he could do was smile. He had a new family. And he would do whatever he could to protect them.

 **How's that for a musical number? Merry Christmas Human soul!**

 **Omake:**

*I had just gotten Ryu in his costume. It was a sweater with a Christmas tree on it*

GC: Ho Ho Ho! It's Ryu the Christmas dog!

Owen: Oh man! That is awesome!

*Ryu just sits there with his tongue hanging out, until the doorbell rings, and he runs to the door, barking*

GC: I gotta put a sign up. Down Ryu, down! *I open the door, and the digidestined of season 1 and 2 enter*

GC: What took you so long? I know for a fact that Imperialdramon is the fastest digimon of all.

Davis: We would've gotten here sooner, but SOMEBODY had to polish their glasses fifty times.

Yolei: They were filthy!

Davis: After the tenth polishing, I beg to differ!

GC: Save the arguing for when you're partying, get inside, it's cold!

Veemon: Come on Davis!

Davis: Okay I'm coming!


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay folks, this one's for** **KeybladeMagicDan, formally known as NewsSuperDannyz. He allowed me to use a piece of his artwork for a future fic. And he sent in this idea. Merry Christmas dude!**

A group of kids were having the time of their lives in the digital world. They used to be the legendary warriors, but after they had saved the digital world, they had to go home. Luckily, the digital world opened up again, and the kids got their own partner digimon.

Takuya, the former warrior of flame, was partnered with a Labramon, who was the Cerberumon he had fought when he first came to the digital world.

Koji, the former warrior of light, was partnered to a Gotsumon. He had met this Gotsumon while he was trying to find his beast spirit.

Zoe, the former warrior of wind, was partnered with a Floramon. This Floramon used to be a member of a village Zoe, Tommy, and J.P. found while trying to find her spirit.

J.P., the former warrior of thunder, was partnered with a Gabumon. He had met this Gabumon at a digimon pre-school when he was a Tsunomon. He was made fun of for the ability to digivolve, but in reality, the other kids were scared of him.

Tommy, the former warrior of ice, was partnered with a Bakumon. This was the same Bakumon who was under Cherubimon's control, and convinced Tommy to attack the others. After Agunimon and Lobomon defeated him and cleansed him of the darkness, he gave the children good dreams to make up for what he had done.

Koichi, the former warrior of darkness, was partnered with a Demidevimon. This Demidevimon used to be one of the Pipismon he destroyed when he was Duskmon. They did in fact forgive him, one even became his partner.

"So guys, what do we do?" Takuya asked. Labramon was snoozing on his lap.

"Well, it IS Christmas time." Tommy said. Bakumon was tending the fire.

"What are you saying, that we should sing Christmas carols?" JP asked.

"I don't know JP, it could be kind of fun." Gabumon said.

"I don't see why not." Koji said.

"Couldn't hurt." Gotsumon said.

"I am felling kinda festive." Demidevimon admitted.

"Who wants to go first?" Koichi asked.

"I'll go!" Zoe exclaimed.

 _Zoe:_

 _Dashing through the snow,_

 _In a one horse open sleigh_

 _Over the fields we go_

 _Laughing all the way._

Floramon picked up from there.

 _Floramon:_

 _Bells on bob tail ring_

 _making spirits bright_

 _What fun it is to ride and sing_

 _A sleighing song tonight._

Takuya couldn't help himself, so he decided to sing along.

 _Takuya:_

 _Oh jingle bells jingle bells_

 _jingle all the way!_

 _Oh what fun_

 _it is to ride_

 _In a one horse open sleigh, Hey!_

The singing woke Labramon up from his nap, but when he heard what they were singing, he wasn't even mad.

"Don't forget me!" he said.

 _Labramon:_

 _Jingle bells jingle bells_

 _Jingle all the way!_

 _Oh what fun it is to ride_

 _In a one horse open sleigh_

"Oh well. If I have to." Koji said.

 _Koji:_

 _A day or two ago_

 _I thought I'd took a ride_

 _And soon Miss Fannie Bright_

"Well if HE'S going to do it." Gotsumon said.

 _Gotsumon:_

 _Seated by my side_

 _The horse was lean and lank_

 _Miss fortuned seemed his lot_

 _He got into a drifted bank_

 _And we got upset_

"If Zoe can do it, so can I!" JP said.

 _JP:_

 _Oh jingle bells jingle bells_

 _jingle all the way!_

 _Oh what fun_

 _it is to ride_

 _In a one horse open sleigh, Hey!_

"And if JP can do it, I can as well." Gabumon said.

 _Gabumon:_

 _Jingle bells jingle bells_

 _Jingle all the way!_

 _Oh what fun it is to ride_

 _In a one horse open sleigh_

"Come on Koichi!" Demidevimon said.

"Okay, okay!" Koichi laughed.

 _Koichi:_

 _A day of two ago_

 _The story I must tell_

 _I went out on the snow_

"Me too!" Tommy said. Bakumon nodded.

 _Tommy:_

 _And on my back I fell;_

 _A gent was riding by_

 _In a one-horse open sleigh_

 _Bakumon:_

 _He laughed a there I sprawling lie_

 _But quickly drove away_

"Wait for me!" Demidevimon said.

 _Demidevimon:_

 _Oh jingle bells jingle bells_

 _jingle all the way!_

 _Oh what fun_

 _it is to ride_

 _In a one horse open sleigh, Hey!_

"Okay guys, all together!" Takuya cheered.

 _Everyone:_

 _Jingle bells jingle bells_

 _Jingle all the way!_

 _Oh what fun it is to ride_

 _In a one horse open sleigh_

After the song, the kids and their digimon couldn't help but laugh.

"Come on guys! We're about to decorate the tree!"

The kids and their digimon turned to see their old friends Bokomon and Neemon. They had known these two digimon since Takuya first became Agunimon.

"We're coming!" Tommy said happily.

 **Merry Christmas!**

 **Omake:**

*The Total Drama cast and the Digidestined are dancing to Hip Hop Noel*

Kari: Wow Davis, I never knew you could dance.

Davis: I'm full of surprises!

Yolei: You're full of something.

Davis: Shut it.

*Knocking is heard*

GC: Thank God I put that note on the door.

*I open the door, revealing the legendary warriors*

GC: Well it's about time!

Takuya: Sorry we're late.

GC: Party now, apologize later.

JP: Yeah Taky, it's Christmas. Time to party!

GC: You heard the beetle, get in here!


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is for The Omnitrix Conquer. He's been a huge help when it came to naming some of Harry's transformations in "Harry Potter: Dimensional Traveler". So dude, this one's for you!**

It was Christmas eve in Bellwood, and the greatest hero in the universe, Ben Tennyson, was celebrating with his friends and family.

Ben wears a shirt which is black and has a green stripe in the middle with a white 10 and green stripes on the sides of his shirt. He wears brown cargo pants with pockets at the knees and green and white shoes. He later gains a white hooded jacket with green stripes on both arms and a green number 10 on the right side. He wears the Omnitrix on his left wrist.

The biggest surprise, was that the other Ben's from the Time War were there as well. Mad ben, Bad Ben, Nega Ben, Benzarro, Albedo, Ben 10,000, Ben 23, Gwen 10 and No watch Ben were also celebrating.

Mad Ben bears a strong resemblance to Ben Prime, but has an orange eye color instead of green. He has a tanned skin tone. His hair is in a Mohawk style. Mad Ben wears punkish, "Mad Max" style clothing and has two earrings on each of his ears, black markings under his eyes, and an orange and silver spiked Omnitrix called the Power Watch. He has spiked plates on his left shoulder, right hand, and right foot. These plates are present on each of Mad Ben's aliens. He has a flat plate with orange stripes on his right calf and right arm as well as a pouch on his left thigh. He wears a jean vest, orange shirt, orange-yellow pants, multiple orange wristbands on his arm, and gothic shoes.

Bad Ben bears a very strong resemblance to Ben Prime, except he has black hair instead of brunette hair. He also has mint green-colored eyes, shirt, and Omnitrix of the same color. Plus his cargo pants are of a darker brown color and his shoes are black instead of green.

Nega Ben wears a black version of Ben Prime's hoodie, pale green trousers, and black shoes. His eyes are grey with black eyeliner under them. His hair covers one of his eyes and is in a choppy style. His Omnitrix is also colored grey.

Benzarro, however, looked different than before. He now looked like Ben Prime, but he now wore purple goggles, a lab coat with a black t-shirt that had a purple line running up the middle, purple pants, silver combat boots, and white gloves.

Turns out, he had found a cure to the disease that affected his timeline, and became a hero for saving everyone.

Albedo is Azmuth's former assistant, originally a Galvan but he now resembles a clone of Ben through his nearly successful attempt to recreate the Omnitrix. His Omnitrix synced itself with Ben against his will, causing his default form to resemble Ben, to his great distaste. He first appeared exactly like Ben and wore exactly the same clothing. But after his and Ben's Omnitrix reacted to each other, it sent out a pulse that damaged his DNA and thus his form, inverting his colors. This made his hair white, his skin slightly paler, his eyes red, his eyebrows black and turned the colors of his jacket from green with white stripes to red with black stripes. However, when he transformed into a 11 year old version of Ben, he wears a red and black version of Ben's old shirt with grey pants, while still having his red eyes and white hair.

Ben 10,000 has less gray hair on the sides and back of his head. His wardrobe has changed a bit; he now wears a green-striped white shirt with short sleeves. His belt buckle has the number 10K on it, colored green. He has kneepads on his knees.

Ben 23 chooses to reflect his amount of money by wearing lots of gold and accessories. He wears a black waist coat with blue pockets over his white shirt (revealing his short sleeves), a blue tie, ear rings, blue pants and a medallion in the shape of the Omnitrix. He has the Omnitrix on his left wrist and a blue bracelet on his right wrist, he also has a gold ring on the index finger of his right hand. Unlike Ben Prime, Ben 23 has blue eyes instead of green and his hair is longer, covering his left eye. He also wears a Bluetooth on his right ear, which he uses to talk to his agent, and carries around a smartphone for texting.

Gwen 10 looks exactly like her 11-year-old main timeline self, except that her shirt has a number 10 in the cat logo, and wears the Omnitrix on her left wrist. Her Omnitrix looks just like the original Omnitrix before its re-calibration but it is stylized in the color scheme of her shirt. In addition, its energy is pink in color, instead of green. The Omnitrix dial takes on the same shape as the cat logo on her shirt whenever she is in alien form, with the exception of Wildvine.

No Watch Ben looks identical to Ben Prime, except that he always wears a hoodie.

Surprisingly, some of the Ben's had brought dates.

Mad Ben brought the Ester from his timeline, Nega Ben had brought a Planchaluke (Jury Rigg's species), Ben 23 brought SevenSeven (She's a girl, who knew?), and, the least surprisingly couples of all, were Ben Prime, Ben 10,000, and their versions of Kai Green.

Mad Ester wore a heavy cloak, orange top, overalls with the sleeves cut off to show her legs and Fur boots.

Jerri, the Planchaluke, is a girl with platinum blonde hair with red skin and a devil tail. Her outfit consists of a black sleeveless top, blue short shorts, and brown boots.

Kai Green is Ben Prime's date. She is slender yet athletic in build. She wears a long sleeved red shirt with a red and peach colored sweater. She still has brown boots (now with blue stripes) and her shorts are even shorter now. Her hair is in a high ponytail and she also has a tan earring. She wears brown gloves, tan socks, and a belt.

The version of her form the future, however, wears a brown and red suit, has two Native American feathers in her hair, a belt with several pouches, and has Excalibur on her back.

"Hey guys, I got the Karaoke Machine going! Who wants to go first?" Kevin said.

"I think that it should be Ben. All of them." Gwen Prime said.

All of the Bens nodded, and they each took a mircrophone.

 _Ben Prime:_

 _It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas_

 _Everywhere you go_

 _Ben 23:_

 _Take a look in the Five and Ten_

 _Glistening once again_

 _With candy canes and silver lanes aglow_

 _Benzarro:_

 _It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas_

 _Toys in every store_

 _But the prettiest sight to see_

 _Is the holly that will be_

 _On your own front door_

 _Gwen 10:_

 _A pair of Hop-a-long boots and a pistol that shoots_

 _Is the wish of Bonny and Ben_

 _Dolls that will talk and go for a walk_

 _Ben 10,000:_

 _Is the hope of Janice and Jenn_

 _And mom and dad can hardly wait_

 _For school to start again_

 _No Watch Ben:_

 _It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas_

 _Everywhere you go_

 _There's a tree in the Grand Hotel_

 _One in the park as well_

 _The sturdy kind that doesn't mind the snow_

 _Bad Ben:_

 _It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas_

 _Soon the bells will start_

 _And the thing that will make them ring_

 _Is the Carol that you sing_

 _Right within your heart_

 _Benzarro:_

 _A pair of Hop-a-long boots and a pistol that shoots_

 _Is the wish of Bonny and Ben_

 _Dolls that will talk and go for a walk_

 _Mad Ben:_

 _Is the hope of Janice and Jenn_

 _And mom and dad can hardly wait_

 _For school to start again_

 _Albedo:_

 _It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas_

 _Soon the bells will start_

 _And the thing that will make them ring_

 _Is the Carol that you sing_

 _Right within your heart, right within your heart_

Everyone applauded the performance. The Bens blushed at the applause. Everyone ended up singing carols. Even Rook and Kevin did a duet for "Hip Hop Noel." But that, my friends, is a story for another time.

 **Omake:**

*Courtney and Cody were dancing together, while Sierra was nursing a black eye, and scowled at the couple*

GC- HOW'S EVERYBODY DOING! *Everybody cheers* GOOD! *Ryu barks happily*

*Knocking on the door*

GC- Right on time. *I open the door, and Ben's team comes through* Welcome friends!

Ben- Hey dude! *Ben and I high five*

Gwen- This party is looking good.

Kevin- Did we miss anything?

GC- Catfight.

Kevin- NO WAY!

GC- Yep.

*Kevin groans*

GC- Save the groaning for later, it's party o clock!


	5. Chapter 5

**My friends, I am surprised to say that I did not write this chapter. 61394 did. He said I could use it, and I made some changes.**

 **Hi everyone 61394 with my contribution to the God of challenges 25 days of fanficmas so here it is my first purely potter story Let's enjoy today**

December 24th 2008

Ginny Potter nee Weasley hummed a little tune while she cooked for two of her boys five year old James played with the flying ornament he took from the tree when he thought she wasn't looking.

'One of them had to be like Fred and George' she thought with a smile.

While two year old Albus yawned rubbing the sleep out of his green eyes James had woken him early so he could have someone to play with and now he refused to go back to sleep

Ginny put breakfast in front of the two then went about making her own breakfast Ginny almost reached for her wand but relaxed when she saw it was only Harry apparating into the kitchen.

Ginny glared at him telling him not to do that Harry nodded apologetically and kissed her on the lips making her smile.

They parted and Harry grinned at the boys so focused on their food they hadn't noticed their father in the room Harry snuck up quietly behind the two snatching them out of their seats making Albus laugh out.

"Dada/Dad" they said hugging Harry messed with James hair and kissed Albus on the top of his head "Hello you two, keeping the house in one piece for your mum?" Harry asked playfully

"Harry darling you'd be surprised how much can be fixed with magic." Ginny said playing along.

"We've been good we've been good dad honest." James said Harry put them down with a grin "Good then I feel ok giving you these." Harry pulled out two little sticks.

"Dada sticks" Albus said picking one up trying to put it in his mouth Harry stopped him "Sorry Al it's not food, watch." Harry pulled out his wand and waved it in his hands were two training brooms.

"Merry Christmas." he told them the boys cheered grabbing the brooms running into the living room Ginny gave him a look. "Brooms?"

Harry got up slowly cracking his back "Well they've got to learn eventually." Ginny nodded "We agreed you were giving them tomorrow."

Harry nodded "I wanted to see their faces." Ginny frowned and gave him a look it worked to get him to give information since they started dating.

"That one wizard we've been looking for the one who believes in Voldemort's way of thinking he's going to make a big move with all his followers the entire department is being mobilized I have to be there Gin-"

Ginny stopped Harry with a kiss Harry wrapped his arms around her holding her close to him "Then let's enjoy today."

The Potters spent the rest of the morning indoors, then after lunch they saw a movie and went to the park.

Harry sat down closing his eyes for a moment so he didn't see the snow ball nail him in the face Harry looked to see a grinning James holding another snowball he saw his father's look giving the snowball to Albus who was playing in the snow

"Al did it." James said Harry grinned his son was definitely a marauder Harry leapt up running at James tried running Harry grabbed him knocking them both into a snow bank putting snow in his hood.

"You're going to get it old man." James said dropping a lump of snow on Harrys face Harry retaliated by putting snow in his sons hair

"Who are you calling "old man" little man?" the two laid down laughing in the snow a snowball flew at the two James looked up to see Albus laughing

"Let's get him dad." Harry nodded and the two rushed to get the youngest potter the toddler acted like a true Slytherin hiding behind his mother's leg

Ginny knelt down kissing Albus on the head scooping up snow into a quaffle sized snowball Harry and James gulped.

"What's this I hear about you two bullies picking on my baby?" she said holding the snowball up.

"Dad mum's gonna get us." James said nervously taking a step back Harry nodded he may have been the youngest seeker in a century but his wife was a former Holyhead harpy.

"I can see that son."

"Anyone who can stop her?" James asked Harry shook his head "Grandma's on vacation." James and Harry tried to run but they were gunned down by Ginny's snow bomb Ginny leapt onto Harry covering him in more snow

"Oh you're going to get it now Mrs. Potter." Harry said turning so Ginny was on top "Don't make me hex you Mr. Potter."

Harry grinned and kissed her "Can't do that Mrs. Potter this is a muggle park." Ginny cursed remembering James was with them looked at her son with a mom look "Don't ever say that word."

James nodded his mum could be scary when she wanted.

Harry carried a sleepy James while Ginny carried Albus taking them through their apartment into their bedroom Albus squirmed and started to fuss Ginny smiled putting him down she began to sing.

 _Ginny:_

 _Silent night, holy night_

 _All is calm, all is bright_

 _Round your Virgin Mother and Child_

 _Holy Infant so tender and mild_

 _Sleep in heavenly peace_

 _Sleep in heavenly peace_

At that moment, James was having trouble staying awake, so Harry decided to help him along.

 _Harry:_

 _Silent night, holy night_

 _Son of God, love's pure light_

 _Radiant beams from Thy holy face_

 _With the dawn of redeeming grace_

 _Jesus, Lord, at Thy birth_

 _Jesus, Lord, at Thy birth_

The couple soon got to the boy's bedroom, and started to tuck them in, as they finished the song.

 _Harry + Ginny:_

 _Silent night, holy night!_

 _Shepherds quake at the sight_

 _Glories stream from heaven afar_

 _Heavenly hosts sing Alleluia!_

 _Christ, the Saviour is born_

 _Christ, the Saviour is born_

Ginny tucked Albus in giving him a kiss on his head she looked to Harry the two silently creeped out of the room

"When do you have to leave?" she asked

"I got called two minutes ago I'll get my wand and apparate out." Harry said sadly. Dumbledore told him to pity the living not the dead he knew that wasn't any more true than it was in this moment.

"Seamus and Neville will be with you so will the rest of your team." Harry nodded "Too bad Neville didn't retire sooner huh?" he said Ginny rolled her eyes.

Ginny hugged him "Just come back to us." she placed his hand on her stomach "All of us."

Harry nodded giving her a kiss "I promise."

 **Hope you all enjoyed a little domestic bliss for Harry and his family some calm before the storm from myself the god of challenges and everyone else**

 **Have a happy holidays ja ne**

 **Omake:**

GC- This party sure is booming.

*Knocking on the door*

GC- Right on time.

*I open the door, and all of the surviving Wizards and Witches on the side of Light are on the other side*

GC- Took you guys long enough.

Harry- Sorry about that. Ron decided to pack up at the last minute.

GC- Should've guessed.

Ron- OI!


	6. Chapter 6

**This little number is for Chosenpowers.**

The Tamers were having a Christmas party at Rika's place.

Ever since the incident with Locomon, Takato had gained a crush on the Digimon Queen. Fortunately, he had an idea.

"Henry, get the karaoke machine ready." Takato whispered to his best friend Henry.

"What for? You finally going to make your move?" Henry asked. Takato had told Henry about his crush, and he was all for helping.

"Yep." Takato replied.

"Got it." Henry said.

"What's going on Takatomon?" Guilmon asked.

"Things are about to get interesting Boy." Takato answered.

It wasn't long until Henry had gotten the karaoke machine set up in the front of the room.

"Hey guys, I just want to sing a little number for the digimon queen. I, sort of got a crush on you since your birthday, and well, I figured since you sang, I should sing this time. I also have a present for you at the end." Takato said.

Everyone was confused by that last statement, but before they could ask, Takato began to sing.

 _Takato:_

 _Feliz Navidad_

 _Feliz Navidad_

 _Feliz Navidad_

 _Prospero añ o y felicidad_

Rika smirked, and grabbed one of the other microphones.

 _Rika:_

 _Feliz Navidad_

 _Feliz Navidad_

 _Feliz Navidad_

 _Prospero antilde o y felicidad_

 _Takato:_

 _I wanna wish you a merry Christmas_

 _I wanna wish you a merry Christmas_

 _I wanna wish you a merry Christmas_

 _From the bottom of my heart_

 _Rika:_

 _I wanna wish you a merry Christmas_

 _I wanna wish you a merry Christmas_

 _I wanna wish you a merry Christmas_

 _From the bottom of my heart_

Guilmon wanted to sing too, so he also grabbed a microphone.

 _Guilmon:_

 _Feliz Navidad_

 _Feliz Navidad_

 _Feliz Navidad_

 _Prospero añ y felicidad_

 _Oh!_

Renamon smiled at her partner, and decided to have a go at it.

 _Renamon:_

 _Feliz Navidad_

 _Feliz Navidad_

 _Oh, feliz Navidad_

 _Prospero antilde felicidad_

Takato and Guilmon then began to sing together.

 _Takato and Guilmon:_

 _I wanna wish you a merry Christmas_

 _I wanna wish you a merry Christmas_

 _I wanna wish you a merry Christmas_

 _From the bottom of my heart_

 _I wanna wish you a merry Christmas_

 _I wanna wish you a merry Christmas_

 _I wanna wish you a merry Christmas_

 _From the bottom of my heart_

Rika and Renamon had the same idea.

 _Rika and Renamon:_

 _I wanna wish you a merry Christmas_

 _I wanna wish you a merry Christmas_

 _I wanna wish you a merry Christmas_

 _From the bottom of my heart, oh!_

 _I wanna wish you a merry Christmas_

 _I wanna wish you a merry Christmas_

 _I wanna wish you a merry Christmas_

 _From the bottom of my heart, yeah!_

Next thing you know, all four of them began to sing.

 _Takato, Guilmon, Rika, and Renamon:_

 _Feliz Navidad_

 _Feliz Navidad_

 _I wanna wish you a merry Christmas_

 _From the bottom of my heart!_

When they had finished the song, everyone was clapping their hands.

"So Takato, what's the mystery gift you got me?" Rika asked.

Takato smiled, and turned to the door.

"You can come in now." Takato said.

The door then opened, and everyone saw someone they never thought they would see. Or, in the Nonaka family's case, ever see again. Her father, Donny.

"Dad?" Rika asked.

"Hey honey." Donny said.

Rika ran and wrapped her arms around him.

"Chumley, how?" Kazu asked.

"I told her mom I wanted to do something special. It wasn't to track him down, but as you can see." Takato explained.

"Takato, thank you." Rika said. She then kissed him smack dab on the lips.

"I'm going to let that one slide." Donny said. After all, Takato got him here, so why not?

After the new couple finished their kissed, they whispered the same thing into each other's ears.

"Merry Christmas Takato/Rika."

 **Omake:**

*I just finished making a few last minute dishes with Zoe, Courtney, Owen, and Geoff*

GC- Thanks guys.

Geoff- Anytime bro.

*Knocking on the door is heard*

Zoe- How many people did you invite?

GC- A crap load.

*I open the door, and Manny's herd from Ice Age and the Digimon Tamers walk in*

GC- You guys carpool or something?

Takato- Pretty much, yeah.

Sid- So, where's the tree?

GC- Over there my good sloth.

*Sid heads to the tree, and sees decorations based off of everyone there*

Sid- Wow.

GC- Cool, right?

Diego- Yeah, how did you do it?

GC- I have a lot of younger cousins. They needed something to do, and I had to decorate.

Manny- Good one. *High fives me with his trunk*

Ellie- Come on honey, we got some dancing to do! *Drags Manny to the dance floor*

GC- SWING IT!

 **Merry Christmas!**


	7. Chapter 7

**This one if for Geberalhyna. Anytime I needed a digifuse, she came through. Hell, if it wasn't for her, Ben Tennyson: Leader of Blue Flare wouldn't have as much, well, flare. So, this one is for you. Merry Christmas.**

In the Lake Zone of the digital world, Mikey Kudo and the Fusion Fighters United Army were throwing a Christmas Party. It had been 5 months since the defeat of the Bagra Army, and 5 months since they saw the digimon.

"Hey Mikey."

Mikey looked down and saw his partner, Shoutmon. Ever since Bagra was destroyed, Shoutmon became the new king of the digimon.

"Yeah Shoutmon?" Mikey asked.

"Who's this Santa Claus I'm hearing about?" Shoutmon asked.

"Well Shoutmon, he's the guy who delivers presents to all of the good boys and girls of the human world on Christmas eve." Mikey said.

"Cool. We have something similar, but we call him Santamon." Shoutmon said.

"Hey Mikey, do you still believe in Santa?" Ewan asked.

"Well.." Mikey started. He then began to sing.

 _Mikey:_

 _I believe in Santa Claus_

 _I believe in Santa Claus_

 _I believe there's always hope when all seems lost_

 _And I believe in Santa Claus_

 _I believe in Santa Claus, I'll tell you why I do_

' _Cause I believe that dreams and plans and wishes can come true_

 _I believe in miracles, I believe in magic too_

 _Oh I believe in Santa Claus and I believe in you_

Jeremy overheard Mikey singing.

"What's going on?" he asked Nene.

"Mikey's telling Ewan he believes in Santa Claus." Nene said.

"Is he now? Count me in." Jeremy said.

 _Jeremy:_

 _I believe in family, in country and in smiles_

 _I believe in turnin' negatives to positives in life_

 _I believe in lookin' farther up the farther down we get_

 _I believe when someone hurts us we should forgive and forget_

Angie saw the boys singing, and decided to jump in.

 _Angie:_

 _And I believe in Santa Claus_

 _I believe in Santa Claus_

 _I believe love should prevail at any cost_

 _Mikey, Jeremy, and Angie:_

 _And I believe in Santa Claus_

 _Mikey_

 _I believe in saying what you mean and meaning what you say_

 _I believe a better attitude can make a better way_

 _And I believe in viewing life as a journey that we're on_

 _And lookin' at our troubles as another stepping stone_

 _Jeremy:_

 _And I believe that everything in life is what it's meant to be_

 _I believe there is a God somewhere although he's hard to see_

 _I believe I am so therefore I should do all that I can_

 _To be a better piece in the puzzle of God's plan_

 _Angie:_

 _And I believe in Santa Claus_

 _I believe in Santa Claus_

 _I believe there's always hope when all seems lost_

 _All Three:_

 _And I believe in Santa Claus_

 _Let the little children sing it_

The digimon decided to sing along as well.

 _Digimon:_

 _I believe in Santa Claus, I believe in Santa Claus_

 _I believe in Santa Claus, I believe in Santa Claus_

 _Let the whole world sing it with us_

 _I believe in Santa Claus, I believe in Santa Claus_

 _I believe in Santa Claus, I believe in Santa Claus_

 _Let the whole world sing it with us_

Then, to the surprise of everyone, Christopher started to sing along.

 _Christopher:_

 _I believe in Santa Claus_

 _I believe in Santa Claus_

 _I believe there's always hope when all seems lost_

 _I believe in Santa Claus_

After the song was over, everyone clapped their hands, wings, whatever they had.

"So Ewan, does that answer your question?" Mikey asked.

"Yep." Ewan said with a smile. "But did you have to drag everyone else into this?"

Everyone laughed at Ewan's response. They then continued to party through the night, enjoying the fact that they would always have each other.

 **Omake:**

*I walk in, wearing a santa hat with a mistletoe, and my face is covered in lipstick marks. Of course, the other guys are laughing at his*

GC- I hate you guys so much right now.

DJ- No one told you to do it.

GC- And stopping me was out of the question? I couldn't even breath!

*Knocking on the door is heard*

GC- I'm coming, I'm coming.

*I open the door, and the Fusion Fighter United Army is on the other side*

GC- WELCOME FRIENDS!

Mikey- Hey GC, sorry we took so long. We kind of got lost.

GC- Oh really? *I drag them outside, and show them the big ass neon sign that says "PARTY OVER HERE!"* You expect me to believe you couldn't see that?

Shoutmon- Ok fine, our flight was delayed.

GC- Well I can respect that. Come on, it's cold out here, and we have hot cocoa inside. Let's get all nice and warmed up.

Jeremy- Is that lipstick on your face?

GC- Don't ask.


	8. Chapter 8

**This one is for Dragonrules18. Merry Christmas!**

"Pokémon speak"

In the town of Pallet, Ash Ketchum, his family and friends, and all of their Pokémon were jamming it out on Christmas Eve.

Of course, the Pokémon were having their own party.

"Chug Chug Chug Chug Chug Chug Chug Chug Chug Chug Chug Chug Chug Chug Chug Chug!" The Pokémon said. You see, Pikachu, Ash's starter, was chugging an entire bottle of ketchup.

It wasn't long before he chugged down the whole thing. He then slammed the bottle on the table, and was breathing heavily.

"DONE!" He yelled. The other Pokémon cheered.

Then, they heard music starting to play.

"Come on guys, we got the karaoke machine going!" Tracey exclaimed.

Everyone cheered, and some of them got a microphone. Who you ask? You'll have to find out for yourselves.

 _Ash:_

 _Dashing through the snow,_

 _In a one Rapidash open sleigh_

 _Over the fields we go_

 _Laughing all the way._

 _Misty:_

 _Bells on bob tail ring_

 _making spirits bright_

 _What fun it is to ride and sing_

 _A sleighing song tonight._

 _Brock:_

 _Oh jingle bells jingle bells_

 _jingle all the way!_

 _Oh what fun_

 _it is to ride_

 _In a one Rapidash open sleigh, Hey!_

 _Tracey:_

 _Jingle bells jingle bells_

 _Jingle all the way!_

 _Oh what fun it is to ride_

 _In a one Rapidash open sleigh_

 _May:_

 _A day or two ago_

 _I thought I'd took a ride_

 _And soon Miss Fannie Bright_

 _Seated by my side_

 _Max:_

 _The Rapidash was lean and lank_

 _Miss fortuned seemed his lot_

 _He got into a drifted bank_

 _And we got upset_

 _Dawn:_

 _Oh jingle bells jingle bells_

 _jingle all the way!_

 _Oh what fun_

 _it is to ride_

 _In a one Rapidash open sleigh, Hey!_

 _Iris:_

 _Jingle bells jingle bells_

 _Jingle all the way!_

 _Oh what fun it is to ride_

 _In a one Rapidash open sleigh_

 _Cilan:_

 _A day of two ago_

 _The story I must tell_

 _I went out on the snow_

 _And on my back I fell;_

 _A gent was riding by_

 _In a one-Rapidash open sleigh_

 _He laughed a there I sprawling lie_

 _But quickly drove away_

 _Clement:_

 _Oh jingle bells jingle bells_

 _jingle all the way!_

 _Bonnie:_

 _Oh what fun_

 _it is to ride_

 _In a one Rapidash open sleigh, Hey!_

 _Serena:_

 _Jingle bells jingle bells_

 _Jingle all the way!_

 _Oh what fun it is to ride_

 _In a one Rapidash open sleigh_

Professor Oak, Gary, Delia, and the Pokémon cheered for the people singing.

"Thank you, thank you very much!" Ash said jokingly.

"We're here 'til Thursday!" Serena said.

"Try the veal!" Cilan said.

Everyone laughed at their antics.

 **Omake:**

*Owen was chugging a keg full of Egg nog*

Everyone: GO GO GO GO GO GO GO GO GO GO GO GO GO GO GO GO!

*Owen finishes the keg, and belches*

Owen: Done!

*Knocking from the door is heard*

GC: I'll get it.

Davis: I got this one. You sit down and relax. You've been running yourself ragged.

GC: Okay fine.

*Davis opens the door, and it's Ash and all of his friends*

Davis: Hey guys, come on in! You can release your Pokémon outside!

Ash: Alright!

GC: Welcome to the Christmas Pyscho ward! The one day where the patients are out of their strait jackets!

Duncan: Very funny.

GC: Well, Sierra is part of your group.

Eva: Yeah, but Courtney's keeping her away.

*Courtney is seen holding Sierra's arm behind her back*

Courtney: WE TALKED ABOUT THIS!

GC: Let's do noses to see who has to break that up. 1, 2, 3, NOSES!

*Everyone but Misty touches their fingers to their noses*

Misty: *sighs* Okay fine. *Pulls out Misty mallet* Give me about five minutes.

 **Merry Christmas!**


	9. Chapter 9

**This one is for Jose-Ramiro. If you comment on his work on deviantart, he'll respond as the characters themselves. It's epic!**

Tommy, Dil, Chuckie, Kimi, Phil, Lil, and angelica were at the Pickles residence. It was a Saturday, so they went to go set up the Christmas tree.

And, for some reason, Tommy decided to sing.

 _Tommy:_

 _Silent night, holy night_

 _All is calm, all is bright_

 _Round your Virgin Mother and Child_

Dil sang as well.

 _Dil:_

 _Holy Infant so tender and mild_

 _Sleep in heavenly peace_

 _Sleep in heavenly peace_

Chuckie joined in.

 _Chuckie:_

 _Silent night, holy night_

 _Son of God, love's pure light_

 _Radiant beams from Thy holy face_

Kimi heard her brother sing, and chose to sing along.

 _Kimi:_

 _With the dawn of redeeming grace_

 _Jesus, Lord, at Thy birth_

 _Jesus, Lord, at Thy birth_

Phil and Lil figured why not, and sang a little as well.

 _Phil:_

 _Silent night, holy night!_

 _Shepherds quake at the sight_

 _Lil:_

 _Glories stream from heaven afar_

 _Heavenly hosts sing Alleluia!_

Angelica finished up the song.

 _Angelica:_

 _Christ, the Saviour is born_

 _Christ, the Saviour is born_

What the kids didn't know, was that their parents were watching, happy to see their children had the Christmas spirit.

 **Omake:**

*Everyone is waiting in the main room, and I walk in*

GC- OK guys, the gingerbread fudge is ready!

*Everyone cheers, and they each have a piece*

Izzy- WOO HOO! Izzy likes Gingerbread Fudge!

*Knocking is heard again, and I open the door, and Tommy and his friends are on the other side*

GC- You guys are just in time.

*Sid pops up next to me, and leans on my shoulder*

Sid- Yeah, he just made Gingerbread Fudge, and it's delicious!

*Sid eats a piece*

GC- Come on Sid, save some room for dinner.

Sid- Keep bringing in stuff like this, and I can't promise that.

Tommy- Is it that good?

GC- Come in and find out!


	10. Chapter 10

**This one is, more for me really. I couldn't get enough people for this, so, I might throw in some for fun.**

 **This one is placed in Harry Potter the Digimon Hunter.**

It was Christmas time at Hogwarts, and Harry and Garurumon were resting outside, enjoying the snowy weather.

Garurumon was enjoying himself, but he then noticed Harry's solemn face.

"Kid what's eating ya?" he asked.

"I, well, I never had a Christmas before Hogwarts. And even then, it was with friends, never family." Harry said.

Garurumon felt bad.

"Come on Harry, forget about those guys. The other digimon and I are your family now." Garurumon assured.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Harry said happily.

"Of course I'm right, have I ever been wrong before?" he asked. Harry opened his mouth to speak, but Garurumon cut him off. "Don't answer that."

Garurumon then decided to take Harry out for a joy ride.

"Hey Harry, grab my tail." Garurumon said.

Harry was confused, but did it anyway. When he had a firm grip, Garurumon took off running. Harry was sliding on his feet, until the Weasley twins transfigured his shoes into skis. The two were off like a shot.

It was dinner time when they got back, and they both ate their fill.

Then it was time for bed.

"Okay you, get in there." Garurumon said, lightly tossing a pajama clad Harry onto his bed.

"Come on Garurumon, I'm not a kid." Harry laughed.

"I know you aren't, but that doesn't mean I can't have fun with you." Garurumon said.

Harry rolled his eyes, got under the covers, and then he closed his eyes.

Garurumon then began to sing.

 _Garurumon:_

 _Children sleeping, snow is softly falling_

 _Dreams are calling like bells in the distance_

 _We were dreamers not so long ago_

 _But one by one we all had to grow up_

 _When it seems the magic's slipped away_

 _We find it all again on Christmas day_

Harry felt himself falling asleep.

 _Garurumon:_

 _Believe in what your heart is saying_

 _Hear the melody that's playing_

 _There's no time to waste_

 _There's so much to celebrate_

 _Believe in what you feel inside_

 _And give your dreams the wings to fly_

 _You have everything you need_

 _If you just believe_

Harry smiled happily as the song continued.

 _Garurumon:_

 _Trains move quickly to their journey's end_

 _Destinations are where we begin again_

 _Ships go sailing far across the sea_

 _Trusting starlight to get where they need to be_

 _When it seems that we have lost our way_

 _We find ourselves again on Christmas day_

Harry was nearly asleep by now.

 _Garurumon:_

 _Believe in what your heart is saying_

 _Hear the melody that's playing_

 _There's no time to waste_

 _There's so much to celebrate_

 _Believe in what you feel inside_

 _And give your dreams the wings to fly_

 _You have everything you need_

 _If you just believe_

 _If you just believe_

 _If you just believe_

 _If you just believe_

Harry had now fallen asleep. He heard Garurumon sing to him, and it filled him with joy.

 _Garurumon: Just believe_

Garurumon turned off Harry's lamp, and tucked him in.

"Sweet dreams Harry." He whispered, before letting himself fall asleep next to Harry's bed.

 **Omake:**

*I am telling a joke*

GC- You know what the difference between Tiger Woods and Santa Claus is?

Bridgette- I don't know what?

GC- Santa stopped at three ho's!

*Everyone laughs*

GC- Anyone else?

Kazu- Wait, I got one, I got one. What's the difference, between a snow man, and a snow woman?

Kenta- What?

Kazu- Snow balls!

*Everyone laughs again, and knocking on the door is heard*

GC- You guys keep it up; I'll go see who showed up next.

*I open the door, and the Power Rangers Jungle Fury made it*

GC- Hey, you guys made it!

RJ- Wouldn't miss it for the world.

GC- Come on, we're telling Christmas jokes. Join us!

Dominic- Sounds like a plan.

*I go to close the door, until a paw blocks it, revealing Kate, Humphrey, and their pack*

GC- I wondered when you guys would get here.

Kate- What? And miss the Christmas party of the year?

Humphrey- Hey kids, come on, it's party time!

*Stinky, Claudette, Runt, and the other Omegas go join the party*

GC- What are you guys still doing out there? It's cold!

*the other wolves head inside by the fireplace*


	11. Chapter 11

**This chapter is for Echo the Slowpoke. He's been through a lot, but he's doing well now. Merry Christmas pal. I just want to make one thing clear before I continue, the events in this chapter are not what happened to Echo, if you want to know, that's his story to tell, not mine.**

In the world of Pokémon, an adventure team was currently having a Christmas party. The two leaders, a Pikachu named Ulric, and an Oshawott named Aqua, were dancing together. Ever since Ulric came back from the human world, the two had fallen in love.

Meanwhile, one of their latest recruits, a Slowpoke named Echo, was depressed. His family had not been pleased when he joined the adventure team. He was given an ultimatum, either his family, or his new team.

Ulric saw that Echo was looking down.

"Hey Echo, what're you doing out here? Signora Swanna is getting the Egg Nog ready, and I plan on drinking Gurdurr under the table." Ulric said.

"Oh, sorry Ulric." Echo said in a depressed tone.

"Something bothering you?" Ulric asked.

"You remember my family, right?" Echo asked.

"If by remember you mean "If I wish to shock them repeatedly" then yes I remember them." Ulric answered.

"They said, either come back with them, or don't come back at all." Echo said sadly.

Aqua came out at this time.

"Ulric, sweetie, what's going on?" Aqua asked.

"Echo's family told him if he doesn't come back with them, he won't be welcomed back at all." Ulric said.

Aqua was shocked at this.

"What do I do?" Echo asked miserably.

"Well, think about who you're with when you're at your happiest. Whoever you think of is who you stay with." Ulric said. "It worked for me."

He then noticed something above Aqua's head.

"Hey look, mistletoe!" Ulric said. He then gave Aqua a big kiss on the cheek.

"Oh Ulric." Aqua purred.

Echo thought about what Ulric said, and realized that he was right. In the time he had been with the "Electric Ocean", he had never been happier. He knew what to do.

Later on, Ulric and Gurdurr were chugging egg nog.

"Come on Ulric!" "Go for it boss!" "Don't stop now!"

The two kept chugging, and finished at the same time.

"It's a tie!" Signora Swanna declared.

Everyone went to go congratulate the two, when someone tapped the microphone. Everyone looked, and saw it was Echo.

"Echo?" "I didn't know he was still here." "What's going on?"

"Uh, hey guys, I'd like to dedicate this song to my friends." Echo said. He then began to sing.

 _Echo:_

 _Children sleeping, snow is softly falling_

 _Dreams are calling like bells in the distance_

 _We were dreamers not so long ago_

 _But one by one we all had to grow up_

 _When it seems the magic's slipped away_

 _We find it all again on Christmas day_

Everyone was swaying to the music.

 _Believe in what your heart is saying_

 _Hear the melody that's playing_

 _There's no time to waste_

 _There's so much to celebrate_

 _Believe in what you feel inside_

 _And give your dreams the wings to fly_

 _You have everything you need_

 _If you just believe_

Ulric and Aqua danced to Echo's lovely song.

 _Trains move quickly to their journey's end_

 _Destinations are where we begin again_

 _Ships go sailing far across the sea_

 _Trusting starlight to get where they need to be_

 _When it seems that we have lost our way_

 _We find ourselves again on Christmas day_

Even Gurdurr couldn't help himself. He ended up dancing with his Timburr workers.

 _Believe in what your heart is saying_

 _Hear the melody that's playing_

 _There's no time to waste_

 _There's so much to celebrate_

 _Believe in what you feel inside_

 _And give your dreams the wings to fly_

 _You have everything you need_

 _If you just believe_

 _If you just believe_

 _If you just believe_

 _If you just believe_

Everyone watched as Echo finished up the song.

 _Just believe_

Everyone cheered happily.

The following morning, Echo told his family what his decision was, and they apologized for being so harsh. They promised to visit whenever they had time.

Echo had never been happier.

 **Omake:**

*Everyone is playing "Would you Rather"*

GC- OK, Diego, would you rather, make presents for your family instead of buying them, or, make ornaments for your Christmas tree instead of buying them?

Diego- Hmm, make ornaments for my tree. It sounds like less work to me.

*Knocking on the door is heard*

Manny- I'll get it.

*He opens the door, and the cast of "Tiny Toons Adventures walks in*

Manny- Oh great.

GC- Hey guys, glad you could make it.

Buster- Glad to be here.

Babs- Yeah, it's not Looney enough for us anywhere else.

GC- Makes sense.

Plucky- So, what's going on?

GC- We're playing "Would you Rather". Come on, we have more than enough room.


	12. Chapter 12

**This little number is for Vanitus Omnipotent. Merry Christmas dude!**

On the world of Radiant Garden, it was Christmas Eve.

In the headquarters of the Hallow Bastion Restoration Committee, there was a Christmas party. All of the members were there, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Leon, Aerith, Cid, Yuffie, and Merlin. Also there were some of their allies, Roxas, Xion, Stich and Tron.

Cid had made a program that allowed Tron to be in the user world, as long as he had access to a computer.

Roxas was Sora's Nobody, and Xion was a container for their memories. Luckily, Yen Sid brought them to life as a birthday present, and they became Sora's brother and sister. Roxas and Xion were currently dating.

Sora was currently dancing with his own girlfriend, Yuffie. You see, he had a crush on Kairi for a long time, but when he found her and Riku kissing, he was saddened, but at the same time, he was happy his two best friends found love. When he told Yuffie about, she admitted she had feelings for Sora. They decided to go out a few times to see where it would take them. It usually ended with ruffled clothes and messy hair.

"Friends, I have found an interesting function on the computer. What is Karaoke?" Tron asked.

"It's singing, but they play the lyrics for you to sing along." Leon explained.

"Turn it on; let's see what's on there." Aerith suggested.

"Certainly." Tron said. He then pressed play, and "Frosty the Snowman" began to play.

"I know this one." Sora said happily. He then began to sing along.

 _Sora:_

 _Frosty the Snowman, was a jolly happy soul,_

 _With a corn cob pipe and a button nose, and two eyes made of coal._

Yuffie wasn't about to let her boyfriend have all the fun, so she sang as well.

 _Yuffie:_

 _Frosty the Snowman, is a fairytale, they say._

 _He was made of snow, but the children know he came to life one day._

 _There must have been some magic in that old silk hat they found,_

 _For when they placed it on his head, he began to dance around!_

Sora and Yuffie decided to sing as a duet.

 _Both:_

 _Oh, Frosty, the Snowman, was alive as he could be;_

 _and the children say he could laugh and play,_

 _just the same as you and me._

 _Thumpety thump, thump, thumpety thump, thump,_

 _look at Frosty go._

 _Thumpety thump, thump, thumpety thump, thump,_

 _over the hills of snow._

 _Frosty the Snowman, knew the sun was hot that day,_

 _so he said, "Let's run, and we'll have some fun now, before I melt away."_

Roxas and Xion were dancing along.

 _Sora and Yuffie:_

 _Down to the village, with a broomstick in his hand,_

 _Running here and there, all around the square,_

 _saying', "Catch me if you can."_

 _He led them down the streets of town, right to the traffic cop;_

 _and only paused a moment, when he heard him holler, "Stop!"_

 _For Frosty, the Snowman, had to hurry on his way,_

 _But he waved goodbye, sayin' "Don't you cry, I'll be back on Christmas day."_

As the song ended, Sora and Yuffie took a bow. Yuffie then noticed something above her boyfriend's head.

"Oh Sora." Yuffie said, pointing up.

Sora also looked up.

"Is that Mistletoe?" he asked.

Before anyone could answer, Yuffie had already pressed her lips against him. Turns out, the Gullwings decided to have a little bit of fun with the couple. Did I mention they were there as well?

 **Omake:**

*I walk in with my baby nephew, Brayden*

GC- Look who decided to drop by?

Everyone- Awww!

GC- Yeah, my sister and my brother and law dropped by for a bit, and wanted me to see him before tomorrow. *cute baby voice* Okay nephew, time for you to go now! *Brayden tugs at my beard* Come on man, not cool. *Brayden giggles happily* Come on, go with mamma, there you guys go. See you tomorrow! *they wave goodbye, and head for home* Well that was *Knocking is heard on the door*

Crash- Did they forget something?

GC- Couldn't be them. They just pulled out of the driveway.

Garth- Then who is it?

GC- That's a very good question.

*Knocking is heard again*

GC- OK, OK, I'm coming!

*I open the door, and gang from Kingdom Hearts is there*

GC- Oh, it's you guys.

Sora Who did you expect, the Grinch?

*Grinch (Jim Carrey version) jumps up behind them*

Grinch- YES, IT IS I, THE GRINCH!

GC- Get inside, you're letting all the warm air out.

 **When I posted this, it was past midnight. Hope that's not a problem.**


	13. Chapter 13

**This one is for Dragonflyman94. Merry Christmas dude! This is a spoof of "You're a mean one Draco Malfoy".**

It was Christmas time at Hogwarts, and the Golden Trio were preparing a prank. The target you may ask? Draco Malfoy. Earlier that day, he had been harassing first year muggleborns, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione weren't going to let him get away with this. They had involved Fred, George, and Neville into their prank. It promised to be a good one.

Later on, at dinner, they played their trick. Music started to play. The Muggleborn students recognized it, but the Purebloods didn't.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron then began to sing.

 _Harry:_

 _You're a mean one, Draco Malfoy,_

 _You really are a heel!_

 _You're as cuddly as a cactus,_

 _You're as charming as an eel, Draco Malfoy._

 _You're a bad banana with a greasy black peel!_

 _Hermione:_

 _You're a monster, Draco Malfoy._

 _Your heart's an empty hole!_

 _Your brain is full of spiders,_

 _You've got garlic in your soul, Draco Malfoy._

 _I wouldn't touch you with a thirty-nine-and-a-half foot pole!_

 _Ron:_

 _You're a vile one, Draco Malfoy._

 _You have termites in your smile!_

 _You have all the tender sweetness_

 _Of a seasick crocodile, Draco Malfoy._

 _Given the choice between the two of you_

 _I'd take the seasick crocodile!_

 _Fred:_

 _You're a foul one, Draco Malfoy._

 _You're a nasty wasty skunk!_

 _Your heart is full of unwashed socks,_

 _Your soul is full of gunk, Draco Malfoy._

 _The three words that best describe you are as follows, and I quote:_

 _"Stink! Stank! Stunk!"_

 _George:_

 _You're a rotter, Draco Malfoy._

 _You're the king of sinful sots!_

 _Your heart's a dead tomato splotched_

 _With moldy purple spots, Draco Malfoy._

 _Your soul is an appalling dump heap_

 _Overflowing with the most disgraceful assortment of deplorable rubbish imaginable_

 _Mangled up in tangled up knots!_

 _Neville:_

 _You nauseate me, Draco Malfoy,_

 _With a nauseous super "naus!"_

 _You're a crooked dirty jockey,_

 _And you drive a crooked horse, Draco Malfoy._

 _All:_

 _You're a three-decker sauerkraut and toadstool sandwich_

 _With arsenic sauce!_

"100 points from each of you, and detention for the rest of the year!" Snape snarled.

"200 points each, and those detentions annulled." Dumbledore said. "I am quite aware of Mr. Malfoy's treatment of our first years, Professor Snape."

Snape sneered at Potter, and planned his revenge. When he started it, Harry quickly put a stop to it, by turning Snape into a reindeer.

 **Omake:**

*I am preparing to show everyone one of Ryu's tricks*

GC- Ok guys, watch this. *Turns to Ryu* I'm home! *Ryu gives me a flying hug, licking my face*

TK- That's one way to say hello.

*Knocking on the door is heard*

Misty- I got this one.

*She opens the door, and the gang from How I met Your Mother is on the other side*

GC- HEY GUYS!

Barney- Bro bro bro, merry Christmas!

Ted- You'll have to forgive Barney.

GC- It's cool.


	14. Chapter 14

**I've had this one in my head for a while. This one is purely for fun. This one takes place in the Lion Guard. I love the lion king, and was wondering if this would be able to do as well as its predecessor. And it did pretty good. Not something I'll watch all the time, but whenever my baby nephew comes over.**

It's was Christmas eve in the Pride lands, and the lion guard was spending some time together.

There was Kion, the lion cub leader of the lion guard, and the fiercest. There was Bunga, the honey badger, and the bravest. There was Ono, the egret, and the keenest of sight. There was Beshte, the hippo, and the strongest. And there was Fuli, the cheetah, and the fastest.

They had been keeping the Pride lands safe from harm a lot lately, and they were tuckered out. So, they were given the night off. Right now, they were goofing off in the lair of the lion guard. The kids had decided to play with a baobab ball. Kion was tossing it with Bunga, who had tossed it to Beshte, who had tossed it to Ono, who had tossed it to Fuli. However, Fuli was looking at the night sky. Everyone was curious, so they went to go talk with Fuli.

"Fuli, something the matter?" Kion asked.

"Well, a while ago, my grandfather had returned to the Pride lands, from someplace called "America". He told my family stories of something called "snow". He said it came from the sky, like rain, but it was white, and cold. He made it sound so beautiful." Fuli said.

"That's nice and all, but where are you going with this?" Ono asked.

"He said it normally falls around this time of the year. So how come WE don't have snow?" Fuli asked.

"Well, it's too warm for snow. That's why it's the rainy season." Beshte explained.

"Well this bites." Fuli grumbled.

"I know what will cheer you up." Bunga said. "Let's take this party outside!"

"Bunga's right. Let's take it outside guys." Kion said.

The group then headed out into the Pride lands. They had managed to find a spot to enjoy the night sky. It had a small pond, and a small rock overlooking it.

"This looks like the spot Kiara went to before she went to the outlands." Kion said.

They continued their game of Baobab ball, but Fuli still looked down about not having snow.

Kion didn't like seeing his friend like this. So, he decided to do what all Disney characters do. Sing.

 _Kion:_

 _It's Christmas-time_

 _There's no need to be afraid._

 _At Christmas-time we let in light and we banish shade._

 _And in our world of plenty we can spread a smile of joy._

 _Throw your arms around the world at Christmas-time._

 _But - say a prayer - pray for the other ones._

 _At Christmas-time it's hard but when you're having fun._

Beshte knew what Kion was doing, and decided to sing along.

 _Beshte:_

 _There's a world outside your window_

 _And it's a world of dread and fear_

 _Where the only water flowing is the bitter sting of tears._

 _And the Christmas-bells that ring_

 _There are the clanging chimes of door_

 _Well_

 _Tonight thank God it's them instead of you._

Ono also caught on to the reason for the song.

 _Ono:_

 _And there won't be snow in Africa this Christmas-time._

 _The greatest gift they'll get this year is life_

 _Oh._

 _Where nothing ever grows_

 _No rain or rivers flow_

 _Do they know it's Christmas-time at all?_

 _Here's to you_

Bunga, not wanting to be left out, sang as well.

 _Bunga:_

 _Raise a glass for ev'ryone_

 _Here's to them underneath that burning sun_

 _Do they know it's Christmas-time at all?_

 _Feed the world_

 _Feed the world_

 _Feed the world_

Hearing her friends try to make her feel better, Fuli rounded up the song.

 _Fuli:_

 _Let them know it's Christmas-time._

 _Feed the world_

 _Let them know it's Christmas-time_

 _Feed the world_

 _Let them know it's Christmas-time_

 _Feed the world_

 _Let them know it's Christmas-time_

 _. . ._

"Thanks guys." Fuli said.

"Hey, what are friends for?" Kion said.

Fuli and Kion leaned in closer to one another, until it started to rain.

"YIKES! Back to the lair!" Bunga said.

Kion, Bunga, Beshte, Ono, and Fuli ran back to the lair, laughing all the way.

 **Omake:**

*I am currently getting a drink from the fridge, until the Robot Devil jumps out*

GC- JESUS CHRIST!

Robot Devil- Not quite, it's me, the Robot Devil. I just got your invite. But, why did you invite me? I'm the Robot Devil for crying out loud!

GC- *sarcastically* Well it's a good thing I'm not a robot then, is it?

Robot Devil- Good point. What did you want from the fridge, I'll get it for you?

GC- Beer. Lots and lots of beer.

Robot Devil- Aren't most of the people at this party underage or unable to consume alcohol?

GC- I have some people coming that aren't underage.

Robot Devil- Fair enough. *He pulls out several kegs*

GC- I don't remember getting those.

Robot Devil- You didn't I did. Help me with these, will ya?

GC- Alright alright. *Grabs some of the kegs, and carries them to the living room*

GC- Hey guys, the Robot Devil has arrived!

*Everyone cheers*

Robot Devil- You're too kind.

*Knocjing is heard*

GC- I'll get it.

Robot Devil- Oh no you don't. I'll get it.

*He opens the door, and Simba's pride, and the lion guard is on the other side*

Simba- Oh, is this the right address?

Robot Devil- Yes, of course. GC is busy at the moment.

Kion- What's he doing?

Robot Devil- Getting the kegs.

GC- LITTLE HELP HERE!

Beshte- Coming through! Twende kiboko!

*Beshte helps set up the kegs*

GC- Thanks. I'd offer you one, but I don't think hippos are allowed to get hammered.

Beshte- It's cool.

Marshall- What are we waiting for? Let's crack these babies open!


	15. Chapter 15

**This little number is for Knight of Loyalty. Enjoy!**

It was Christmas eve in Odaiba Japan, and the digidestined, new and old, were partying at Davis's place. They had drawn straws, and Davis got the short straw, but he didn't mind.

What he didn't know, was that a certain child of light had a BIG surprise for him. She had dressed up in a Santa suit she brought, and snuck to the front of the room. **(A.N. Think of the dress Mariah Carey wore in "All I want for Christmas is you".)**

When she got everyone's attention, she had gotten several reactions. Davis, Ken, and TK were blushing, Tai, Matt, Joe, and Izzy were surprised, Sora and Mimi were smiling (They had encouraged her to go through with this), and the digimon were thinking "what the hell is going on?".

"I'd like to sing a little tune called, "I'm dreaming of a white Christmas." This is for the guy I love with all my heart, TK!" Kari said. Davis looked sad, and TK grinned happily. "Is not who I am talking about!"

The guys laughed at TK's shocked face, and Davis's happy one.

"This one is for Davis." Kari said.

She then began to sing.

 _Kari:_

 _I'm dreaming of a white Christmas_

 _Just like the ones I used to know_

 _Where the treetops glisten_

 _and children listen_

 _To hear sleigh bells in the snow_

She had started to walk up to Davis in a sensual way, which got Davis happy, and Tai thinking "What the hell happened to my sister!?". Matt snickered at Tai's reaction.

 _I'm dreaming of a white Christmas_

 _With every Christmas card I write_

 _May your days be merry and bright_

 _And may all your Christmas' be white_

Kari was now sitting in Davis's lap, which made Davis's face redder than Kari's dress.

 _I'm dreaming of a white Christmas_

 _Just like the ones I used to know_

 _Where the treetops glisten_

 _and children listen_

 _To hear sleigh bells in the snow_

Kari leaned in real close like, her face an inch away from Davis's.

 _I'm dreaming of a white Christmas_

 _With every Christmas card I write_

 _May your days be merry and bright_

 _And may all your Christmases be white_

At the end, she had kissed Davis smack dab on the lips.

Everyone cheered. Except Tai, he just walked up to Kari with an angered expression on his face.

"Kari." He said.

"Yes?" Kari asked nervously.

"DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" Tai screamed. "Women, OI!"

Kari smiled, and kissed Davis again.

"Ho ho ho-ly crap!" Davis exclaimed.

"You've been saving that one, haven't you?" Kari asked.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I have." Davis said.

Everyone just laughed, and congratulated the new couple.

 **Omake:**

*I am now setting up the mistletoe, with a little help from Kate, Humphrey, Diego, and sid*

GC- A little to the left.

Diego- Why is your ceiling so damn high?

Kate- Hey, this is a family show!

*Knocking on the door is heard, and I get the mistletoe up before I fall*

GC- I got it!

*I open the door, and the gang from That 70's show is on the other sde, with Leo, Laurie, Red and Kitty Foreman, Randy, and Bob Pinciotti*

GC- You guys made it!

Hyde- Yeah man, I sure as hell wasn't going to miss this.

Eric- Same here.

GC- Come on, we got beer.

Leo- Sure man. Hey, did you hear about that Christmas party man?


	16. Chapter 16

**I forgot yesterday, so this is to make up for lost time.**

At "Casa De Losers", the cast from "Total Drama World Tour" were having a Christmas party. It had been a year since Cody and Courtney found their respective matrixes, and became a couple. Since then, they had become heroes.

"Hey guys, check it out." Justin said. He had found the instruments from when he, Harold, Trent, and Cody were in "The Drama Brothers".

"Where'd you find that?" Tyler asked.

"In the back. Along with this." Justin said, pulling out another box. This one was quite large. Inside was a Christmas tree, and it was already put up. All they had to do was decorate it.

"Nice find. Don't you think so Cody-Kins?" Sierra said, pulling Cody into a very awkward hug. Why was it awkward you ask? Because Courtney was right there next to him.

Courtney was about to maul Sierra, but Duncan was already dragging her away.

"I got this one Princess." Duncan said.

After thanking Duncan for his assistance, Cody went to go help his bandmates set up.

"So, it's been more than a year Cody. How are things between you and Courtney?" Trent asked.

"Pretty good." Cody said.

"Steal anymore donut trucks?" a passing Duncan asked, causing the other guys to chuckle.

"Nope. Wish I did though." Cody said.

"Got you covered." Owen said, bringing in a huge crate full of "Paula's Donuts™".

"Wow Owen, that's a lot of donuts, even for you." Justin said impressed.

"Yeah, Chris dropped them off." Owen said.

"Hold on, our Chris? Our ex-host Chris?" Trent said, hoping for clarification.

"Yeah, it's crazy. He sent us this note with them." Owen said, handing them a note.

It read: "Dear contestants, Merry Christmas, or whatever you celebrate. These are a gift from me to you. And don't worry, these are just donuts. I'm not that cruel! Love, Chris McLean. P.S. Chef says hi.

"Well okay then." Cody said.

After passing out the donuts, the guys set up for a bit of music playing. Courtney had snuck up to Trent, and handed him a note. Trent read it, and nodded happily.

Courtney gave him a thumbs up, and went into the hotel.

"What do you think she's doing?" Heather asked DJ.

"Beats me. All she told me was that I should expect to go from "HO HO HO" to "HO HO HO-LY CRAP!"" DJ said.

Later, when the Drama Brothers got ready to play, Trent grabbed a microphone.

"This first number was requested by our favorite, and only, CIT. And for some reason, she wants to sing it with us." Trent said.

When he finished saying it, Courtney walked out of the hotel. She was wearing knee high boots that looked like Santa's, a red dress with white fur on the edges, a belt around her waist, white pantyhose, and a Santa hat on top.

"HO HO HO-LY CRAP!" was the general response from the ex-contestants.

"Hit it boys." Courtney said.

The guys then began to play.

 _Courtney:_

 _I don't want a lot for Christmas_

 _There is just one thing I need_

 _I don't care about the presents_

 _Underneath the Christmas tree_

 _I just want you for my own_

 _More than you could ever know_

 _Make my wish come true_

 _All I want for Christmas is you, yeah._

Courtney then began to sing in front of Cody, much to Sierra's chagrin. Fortunately, she was held back by Duncan.

"I don't know why you were invited." Duncan muttered to himself.

 _Courtney:_

 _I don't want a lot for Christmas_

 _There is just one thing I need_

 _And I don't care about the presents_

 _Underneath the Christmas tree_

 _I don't need to hang my stocking_

 _There upon the fireplace_

 _Santa Claus won't make me happy_

 _With a toy on Christmas Day_

 _I just want you for my own_

 _More than you could ever know_

 _Make my wish come true_

 _All I want for Christmas is you_

 _You, baby_

 _Oh, I won't ask for much this Christmas_

 _I won't even wish for snow_

 _And I'm just gonna keep on waiting_

 _Underneath the mistletoe_

 _I won't make a list and send it_

 _To the North Pole for Saint Nick_

 _I won't even stay awake to_

 _Hear those magic reindeer click_

 _'Cause I just want you here tonight_

 _Holding on to me so tight_

 _What more can I do?_

 _Baby, all I want for Christmas is you_

 _You, baby_

 _Oh, all the lights are shining_

 _So brightly everywhere_

 _And the sound of children's_

 _Laughter fills the air_

 _And everyone is singing_

 _I hear those sleigh bells ringing_

 _Santa, won't you bring me the one I really need?_

 _Won't you please bring my baby to me?_

 _Oh, I don't want a lot for Christmas_

 _This is all I'm asking for_

 _I just want to see my baby_

 _Standing right outside my door_

 _Oh, I just want you for my own_

 _More than you could ever know_

 _Make my wish come true_

 _Baby, all I want for Christmas is you_

 _You, baby_

 _All I want for Christmas is you, baby_

 _All I want for Christmas is you, baby_

 _All I want for Christmas is you, baby_

 _All I want for Christmas is you, baby_

After she finished singing, she smashed her lips against Cody's.

"Sorry folks your pianist will be unavailable for the next couple songs. Because of reasons." Courtney said, before she and Cody ran into the hotel, so Courtney could give Cody his "Christmas present" if you know what I mean.

 **Omake:**

*I am currently struggling to Hyde and Kelso apart*

GC- WILL YOU GUYS KNOCK IT OFF!

*Luckily, Manny and Sora come to back me up, pulling the two apart*

GC- Thanks. I couldn't hold out much longer. *I then fall backwards on the floor*

Sora- Think he's going to be okay?

Manny- He'll be fine. This is the same guy who shot one of PETA's vans, and threatened to blow their brains out when they tried to dognap Ryu.

Sora- Good point. *Barking is heard* Speak of the devil.

*Ryu jumps on top of me, and starts slobbering all over me*

GC-GAH! RYU, THIS ISN'T FUNNY!

Robin- I beg to differ.

GC- I beg you to get this overgrown pup off of me.

Tai- Come on Matt, let's give him a hand.

Matt- Right behind you Tai.

*The two successfully get Ryu off of me, and then I get back up*

GC- Thanks.

Kion- You gonna be okay?

GC- yeah, Ryu has tackled me harder on more than one occasion.

*Ryu looks at me with puppy dog eyes*

GC- Then he goes and does this.

*I scratch him behind the ears, and he wags his tail happily*


	17. Chapter 17

**My fellow Fanfiction readers, this one is for Thesilverboar. He has been a loyal ally, and friend. Merry Christmas you magnificent bastard.**

It was Christmas Eve at Hogwarts, and Harry Potter was spending time in the "Slug club". They had decided to throw a Christmas party, and they were having a wonderful time.

Harry danced with his date, Susan Bones. Luna couldn't come tonight, so she suggested Susan.

They then decided to sing carols, and Harry went up first.

 _Harry:_

 _Kings of earth on a course unknown_

 _Bearing gifts from afar_

 _Hoping, praying_

 _Following yonder star_

 _Silhouette of a caravan_

 _Painted against the sky_

 _Wise men searching_

 _For the Holy Child_

 _One king held the frankincense_

 _One king held the myrrh_

 _One king held the purest gold_

 _And one king held the hope of the world_

 _A star hangs over Bethlehem_

 _A journey ends in the night_

 _Three kings trembling_

 _Behold the glorious sight_

 _Heaven's treasure Emmanuel_

 _Drawing men to bow down_

 _Tiny baby born to wear a crown_

 _One king held the frankincense_

 _One king held the myrrh_

 _One king held the purest gold_

 _And one king held the hope of the world_

 _God rest ye merry gentlemen_

 _Let nothing you dismay_

 _Remember Christ our savior_

 _Was born on Christmas day_

 _To save us all from Satans power_

 _When we were gone astray_

 _Oh Tiny Baby born to wear a crown_

 _One king held the frankincense_

 _One king held the myrrh_

 _One king held the purest gold_

 _And one king held the hope of the world_

 _One king held the frankincense_

 _One king held the myrrh_

 _One king held the purest gold_

 _And one king held the hope of the world_

 _One king held the purest gold_

 _One king held the hope of the world_

After the song, Susan rushed to Harry, and kissed him. Harry kissed back, with nothing but passion in his heart.

 **Omake:**

*I am trying to cut a couple of chicken breasts for a recipe, and Chuckie and Fez walk in*

Chuckie- Hey GC, what's taking so long?

GC- The knives are duller than Fez's sex life.

Fez- That bad?

GC- Sadly, yes.

*Knocking from the kitchen door is heard*

GC- What in the name of tinsel?

*I open the door, and Jeff the Killer, Smiley dog, and Slenderman are on the other side*

GC- Oh thank God, it's just you guys. Hey Jeff, help me out here, will ya?

Jeff- got it!

*Jeff slices the chicken to perfection*

GC- It's days like today I'm glad you guys only kill child abusers.

*Smiley Dog howls happily, and Ryu gallops in to meet his old friend*

GC- Not in here you guys, I'm cooking.

Slenderman- I got them. *He carries them to the next room*

GC- Thanks man!


	18. Chapter 18

**This one takes place in "Ash Ketchum's Pokémon Family". Enjoy!**

It had been several months since Delia's abusive nature was found out, and Ash was spending his first Christmas with his family. Delia never let him enjoy Christmas, always having a new method of abuse instead of presents.

Ash was running around the clearing, helping the other Pokémon set it up.

"To the left Pumbaa, the left!" Timon shouted frustrated.

"I'm trying Timon! This isn't as easy as it looks." Pumbaa said. The Mienfoo and Rhyhorn were trying to set up the garland.

"I can help!" Ash said. He then climbed up Pumbaa's back, and tossed the garland onto the trees, where it landed perfectly.

"Nice shot." Stormfly said, ruffling Ash's hair.

"Thanks Stormfly." Ash said. He had never been this happy. He then decided to mess with Stormfly.

"Hey look, mistletoe." Ash said, pointing up. Stormfly shot her head upwards, but saw no mistletoe. But, she did hear the sound of Ash's laughter.

"Oh, a wise guy eh?" Stormfly said calmly. She then chucked a snow ball at Ash, but missed and hit Sarabi instead.

"She did it." Timon and Pumbaa said, pointing at Stormfly.

"NARKS!" She shouted, before Sarabi threw a snow ball at her. But she missed as well, and hit Dulcinea.

"Oh it's on NOW!" Dulcinea said.

Then, everyone got into a big snow ball fight. Ash and Timon used Pumbaa as a shield, until Dulcinea sent a huge pile of snow from the branches on top of them.

The snowball fight eventually ended, with everyone declaring it a tie.

Sarabi, Timon, Pumbaa, Stormfly, Dulcinea, and Ash went to bed, each one very tired. Ash, however, had trouble falling asleep. Sure, the cave they stayed in during the winter was warm, but he couldn't fall asleep.

Sarabi noticed her cub was having sleeping problems, and sang him a lullaby.

 _Sarabi:_

 _There's magic in the air this evening_

 _Magic in the air_

 _The world is at her best, you know_

 _When people love and care_

 _The promise of excitement_

 _Is one the night will keep_

 _After all there's only one more sleep 'til Christmas_

 _The world has gotta smile today_

 _The world has gotta glow_

 _There's no such thing as strangers_

 _When a stranger says "Hello"_

 _And everyone is family_

 _We're havin' so much fun_

 _After all there's only one more sleep 'til Christmas_

 _'Tis the season to be jolly and joyous_

 _With a burst of pleasure we feel it arrive_

 _It's a season when the Saints can employ us_

 _To spread the news about peace and to keep love alive_

 _"Merry Christmas, so long!"_

 _There's somethin' in the wind today that's good for everyone_

 _Yes, faith is our hearts today, we're shinin' like the sun_

 _And everyone can feel it, the feelin's runnin' deep_

 _After all there's only one more sleep 'til Christmas_

 _After all there's only one more sleep 'til Christmas day_

By the time the song was finished, Ash was fast asleep, snuggling in Sarabi's arms.

"Good night, my sweet, sweet little boy." She whispered, before planting a gentle kiss on his cheek.

 **Omake:**

*Everyone is outside, having a snowball fight*

Kion- Got ya now Bunga!

*Kion throws a snowball at Bunga, but the honey badger dodges*

Bunga- ZUKA ZOMA!

*Bunga starts throwing snowballs like crazy*

Ben- Is that all you got?

*Ben turns into Four Arms*

Four Arms- Cause I got four times the throwing rate now.

*Four Arms starts throwing snow balls like mad, hitting everyone there. All but one*

Four Arms- Hey, where's GC?

Voice- INCOMING!

*Four Arms gets hit by a giant snow ball, curtesy of me*

GC- Hahahahahahahahahaha! That's how we do things here on earth!

*Turns to the omegas*

GC- Told you guys it would work.

Runt- I guess you did. But it was my climbing skills that got the ball rolling.

GC- Heck yeah it was. *Turns to everyone* ALRIGHT YOU SCREWS, GET INSIDE, IT'S COLD OUT HERE, AND THERE'S HOT CHOCLATE WAITING FOR YA!

*Everyone dashes back inside to stay warm*


	19. Chapter 19

**This one if for 128512MemeFace. Merry Christmas dude!**

It was Christmas Eve in the Titan Tower. And the Titans from LA were having a party with their friends from the East.

Beast Boy and Speedy were having an Egg Nog drinking contest, Robin and Aqualad were arm wrestling, Raven and Bumblebee were reading, Thunder and Lightning were helping Starfire set up the tree, Terra was trying to find some Christmas specials for everyone to watch, Más y Menos were setting up various other decorations, and Cyborg was going through the storage room. That is, until he came back in with a karaoke machine.

"Hey guys, check it out." Cyborg said.

"Where'd you find that?" Bumblebee asked.

"I was digging around in storage. I haven't seen it in a long time. Wonder why?" Cyborg wondered.

"Beats me." Robin said.

"Let's turn it on!" Beast boy cheered.

"Ha! You stopped drinking, I win!" speedy exclaimed.

"Crud." Beast Boy muttered.

"Hang on ya'll. I got it." Cyborg said, before turning it on. "Alright, here's a good one."

Then he grabbed a microphone, and began to sing.

 _Cyborg:_

 _La, da, da, da, da,_

 _La, da, da, da, da,_

 _La, da, da, da, da..._

 _Hark how the bells_

 _Sweet silver bells_

 _All seem to say_

 _Throw cares away_

He then passed it to Robin.

 _Robin:_

 _Christmas is here_

 _Bringing good cheer_

 _To young and old_

 _Meek and the bold_

He then passed it to Beast Boy.

 _Beast Boy:_

 _Ding dong ding dong_

 _That is their song_

 _With joyful ring_

 _All caroling. (Oh! Oh! Ahh)_

He then passed it to Starfire.

 _Starfire:_

 _One seems to hear_

 _Words of good cheer_

 _From everywhere (From everywhere)_

 _Filling the air_

She then passed it to Raven.

 _Raven:_

 _Oh how they pound, (Oh how they pound)_

 _Raising the sound_

 _O'er hill and dale_

 _Telling their tale. (Telling their tale)_

She then passed it to Aqualad.

 _Aqualad:_

 _Gaily they ring_

 _While people sing_

 _Songs of good cheer_

 _Christmas is here_

Everyone sang along now.

 _All:_

 _Merry, Merry, Merry, Merry Christmas, (Merry, Merry, Merry, Merry Christmas)_

 _Merry, Merry, Merry, Merry Christmas. (Merry, Merry, Merry, Merry Christmas)_

Aqualad then passed it to Speedy.

 _Speedy:_

 _On on they send_

 _On without end_

 _Their joyful tone_

 _To every home_

Everyone gathered again once more.

 _All:_

 _Ah! Ah! Ah!_

 _Ding dong, ding dong, ding dong, ding dong_

He then passed it to Bumblebee.

 _Bumblebee:_

 _La, da, da, da, da,_

 _La, da, da, da, da,_

 _La, da, da, da, da..._

 _Hark how the bells, (Hark how the bells)_

 _Sweet silver bells_

 _All seem to say, (All seem to say)_

 _Throw cares away (We will throw cares away)_

She then passed it to Terra.

 _Terra:_

 _Christmas is here (Christmas is here)_

 _Bringing good cheer (Bringing cheer)_

 _To young and old (To the young and old)_

 _Meek and the bold_

She then passed it to Thunder.

 _Thunder:_

 _Oh how they pound, (Oh how they pound)_

 _Raising the sound_

 _O'er hill and dale_

 _Telling their tale (Telling their tale)_

He then passed it to Lightning.

 _Lightning:_

 _Gaily they ring_

 _While people sing_

 _Songs of good cheer_

 _Christmas is here_

Everyone then gathered around one final time to sing the final lyrics.

 _All:_

 _Merry, Merry, Merry, Merry Christmas_

 _(Merry, Merry, Merry Christmas)_

 _Merry, Merry, Merry, Merry Christmas_

 _(Merry, Merry, Merry Christmas)_

 _On on they send_

 _On without end_

 _Their joyful tone_

 _To every home_

 _Ah! Ah! Ah!_

 _La, da, da, da, da,_

 _La, da, da, da, da,_

 _La, da, da, da, da..._

After the song ended, everyone laughed, and watched some Christmas specials that Terra had picked out.

All in all, it was a good Christmas party.

 **Omake:**

*I am currently carrying some food in to the main room*

GC- here come the garlic parmesan chicken bombs.

*Everyone gathers around to grab one, and the doorbell rings*

GC- Seeing as you're all occupied at the moment.

*Opens the door to reveal the Teen Titans*

GC- Welcome my fellow Americans.

Robin- Sorry we're late.

GC- No no, you're at the time you said you'd be here.

Cyborg- I told you we weren't going to be late.


	20. Chapter 20

**This is a Christmas special for my "Heartless Apocalypse" story. Enjoy!**

It was Christmas eve in Traverse Town, and Sora and Jack Skellington were patrolling the streets, for any signs of Heartless.

The rest of the team agreed to have a Christmas party when they got back, so no harm was done.

Some Heartless did appear, but they were nothing but Creepworms and Shadows. Easy pickings for the duo.

"Sora, what was the weirdest Christmas you ever had?" Jack asked.

"You really want to know?" Sora asked.

Jack nodded excitedly.

"Well okay." Sora said. He then started to sing.

 _Sora:_

 _Santa Claus got stuck in my chimney,_

 _Stuck in my chimney, stuck in the chimney_

 _Santa Claus got stuck in my chimney_

 _When he came last year_

 _There he was in middle of the chimney_

 _Roly-poly, fat and round_

 _There he was in middle of the chimney_

 _Not quite up and not quite down_

Sora then looked up at the stars.

 _Sora:_

 _Santa please come back to my chimney_

 _Back to my chimney, back_

 _Santa please come back to my chimney_

 _You can come back here._

 _Cause baby, made a brand new chimney_

 _Just for you this year!_

 _Santa, come on back!_

"Really?" Jack asked in an impressed and skeptical tone.

"Yep." Sora said, as the duo finished their patrol, and headed back to the hotel.

"Hey fellas. How was the patrol?" Mickey asked.

"Nothing we couldn't handle." Sora said, resting his keyblade over his shoulders.

"Did Sora ever tell you what happened last Christmas at his home?" Jack asked everyone.

The collective response was everyone shaking their heads no.

"Alright, I'll tell ya. It was something like this…" Sora started.

When he finished the story, everyone was laughing, and continued the party.

 **Omake:**

*I am serving drinks, and Ono is looking out the window, and he widens his eyes in surprise*

Ono- WE HAVE MORE PEOPLE COMING!

*I rush to a nearby lever*

GC- OPEN THE GATE!

*Ono looks closely, and starts to panic*

Ono- IT'S A GROUP OF ANIMAL RIGHTS ACTIVISTS!

GC- CLOSE THE GATE!

*Bunga looks out the window*

Bunga- It's the ASPCA!

GC- OPEN THE GATE!

*The ASPCA drops off a bunch of thank you stuff, wishes us a Merry Christmas, and leaves*

GC- That could've been worse.

Peaches- What do you mean?

GC- Could've been PETA.

*Everyone shudders*

Kion- Don't even go there.

GC- Sorry.

 **Merry Christmas. And I don't think this will be finished by Christmas. Anyone who doesn't like it... that's your problem.**


End file.
